


Flying Sparks

by SolarRain03



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarRain03/pseuds/SolarRain03
Summary: Renee doesn't normally celebrate after a win, she's not exactly a social person. A certain electrical engineer might change that.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade & Bangalore | Anita Williams, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Flying Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is my first work. I'm not good at creative writing and I'm trying to improve. This is very self-indulgent and I'm trying to get a grasp on how to write this. Criticism is both welcome and appreciated, thank you for reading.

**Watch Out!**

Wraith, Wattson and Bloodhound had just won a game, there shouldn't be any reason for the voices to warn her. On instinct however, she tenses up and looks around for the nearest sign of danger, only to be hugged tightly by Wattson. "Bon travail, Madame Wraith!" the girl squealed, hugging her tighter. Seeing Wraih's predicament, Bloodhound approached, Wattson letting go of Wraith as soon as they spoke. "Yes, our hunt was blessed this day, we should move, the dropship will be here soon." As they made their way up the hill, Wraith had plenty of time to think to herself, something was off. The voices warned Wraith of Wattson's approach, and she tensed up immediately, but as soon as Wattson hugged her, she felt more relaxed somehow. Maybe it was the girl's bubbly, friendly attitude, but something about her calmed Wraith, soothing her panic. Normally she doesn't even like being touched, grabbing Elliot's wrist when he touched her shoulder after a game once, but Wattson was different. The voices constantly poked fun at her for it, or even degraded her for it, scaring her with warnings about Wattson, telling her she was losing her edge and becoming complacent. Wraith couldn't bring herself to care, Wattson was a wonderful friend of hers, Elliot too. Hell, she could even consider Bloodhound a friend. Bangalore had warmed up to her, and they'd mostly forgiven Loba for her actions, but those things took time. Wattson however, had simply shown up and immediately became friends with most of the legends, especially Wraith. Wraith had started to feel some things for Wattson, but she had to keep them hidden. The voices knew, of course, teasing her relentlessly, but Wattson had enough to deal with, and who knew if she felt the same. For now though, she'll enjoy the moments as they come.

After the game, everyone met up at the Paradise Lounge like normal. Elliot was spouting some nonsense about one of his recent wins to Octavio and Ajay, both seeming either unimpressed or very aware of his exaggerating, which one Renee couldn't tell. "No, I'm serious! It was amazing! I took out two with my Mastiff, and the third just surrendered!" Ajay was shaking her head "I don' believe it for a second, wha' boutchu?" She said, turning to Octavio. "I dunno amigo, that sounds a little far-fetched." Octavio laughed. Elliot looked even more dissapointed, turning to Makoa. "C'mon man, back me up you were there!" Gibraltar simply belly-laughed, shaking his head "Don't drag me into this bruddah, all I remember is you tripping over a thermite grenade on the ground, and when you hit the ground your Mastiff discharged into the guys chest!" Elliot frowned at the laughing three, muttering something about the story being true, turning around to clean a few glasses. Renee did her best to hide her smile, not wanting to call attention to herself. In Elliot's defense, he was cunning on the battlefield, but also a klutz, so either of those stories were plausible. **Here she comes**. Renee turned to find Natalie coming towards the bar, ending her conversation with Loba. The two had spent a bit more time together after the accident, and they talked every so often, about what Renee could only assume. Bangalore had taken Natalie's seat, offering Loba a drink. "Wonder what they're up to." Elliot chuckled before continuing his cleaning, surely the glass was clean by now but maybe he just wanted to keep his hands busy. Natalie soon sat down at the bar next to Renee. "Are you coming to the party later, Renee?" she asked. Maybe it was the appletinis, or just that it was Natalie who asked, but Wraith just couldn't say no, especially if it meant she could spend a bit more time with Natalie. "Nat, I don't normally go but... I'll consider it. Elliot laughed "Oh you'll consider it? Last time I asked you slammed the door in my face. Wraith merely turned an glared at him, "Don't you have something better to do?" Elliot smirked "Actually, I do." and sauntered off in Bloodhound's direction. Wraith turned back to Natalie, who had put her hand on Renee's. "I'm glad to hear that, I'll see you there, _non?"_ Natalie smiled, and Renee smiled herself, "Yeah, I'll be there." Natalie got up and started walking away backwards, waving to Renee with a quick _"À bientot, mon amie"_ before turning and leaving the bar. Once the doors closed, Octavio and Makoa all burst with laughter. "What's so funny?" Renee glared "Ohhh you got it bad, chica." Octavio said before being punched in the arm by Ajay. Renee's cheeks flushed, and Ajay, reassured her. "If it means anyting to ya, she talks aboutcha all the time wit Loba. They talk about you an' Anita all the time. I tink ya got a chance wit her." Renee blushed even more, pulling her scarf over her face. Maybe Ajay was right, maybe she has a chance. Renee downed the rest of her drink, deciding then that she would finally ask Natalie question she's been wanting to ask for a while now. With all the teasing the voices do, they must know something she doesn't, right?


End file.
